


The lestallum express

by Alexasnow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: You are riding the train to Lestallum when a stranger catches your eye, you feel compelled to follow





	1. Chapter 1

On the train heading to Lestallum, you were growing restless as looking out at the world whizzing by could only distract you for so long before you needed to stretch your legs. You pulled up slowly and began to make your way down the carriage, the gentle sway of the train car caused you to stagger a little as you righted yourself you looked toward the door and found yourself caught in an intense gaze. Their eyes were seemed to emit an ethereal glow as you couldn’t look away, feeling as if they were drawing you toward them. When another jerking motion from the carriage forced you to break eye contact, when you swiftly looked back up they were gone.

 

Had you imagined them?

 

You tried to shake the lingering image of those striking eyes but you found it wasn’t so easy. As you continued pushing that door open to find the adjoining of the carriage empty, you sighed and walked through to the next carriage, it was then you got the strangest feeling that you were being watched, hunted. You breath became shallow, and you found yourself looking around as if hoping to catch out the eyes upon you but everyone about you was lost in a world of their own. 

 

Perhaps your overactive imagination was toying with you in an effort to alleviated the boredom of the long train ride.

 

You convinced yourself you were obviously seeing things before you continued forward, it was then you gasped as you were convinced you caught a glance of the infamous chancellor Izunia. Nothing you had heard of him made you imagine continuing forward was wise. As you turned back, an arm took firmly around your waist, the warmth of body behind you urged against yours, and a smooth voice purred, “Where are you going, my dear? I was so enjoying this little game.”

Your eyes widened, the warmth of his breath flowed over your ear leading you to shiver, “I am imagining this,” you unintentionally vocalized your internal mantra to cling your sense of sanity and calm. 

 

“I am no figment, and you began this chase,” he chided, “Following me to what end I wonder?” He pressed his lips to your ear making sure his seductive tone had the desired effect.

 

It did as a thrill rushed through you that you tried to ignore. “It was a mistake. I meant no offence,” you assure him hoping he will release you but part of you desires him to continue.

 

“I do not make such mistakes. You caught my eye and now I wish to indulge myself. I was hoping for a long chase but if you insist upon expedience,” he breathed in your ear.

 

His arm about your waist shifted back leaving his hand pressed to your stomach, his agile fingers edged under the waist of your skirt. You tried to pull away but his free arm pulled you back against him, you trembled as his hand snaked between your legs, he groaned softly and delighted in the gasp that left your trembling lips as his fingers found the wetness growing between your folds. He gently ran his fingers through your arousal, teasing your clit as he slowly pulled his hand back to where it had started. It satisfied him to feel you begin to surrender to him, your body relaxing and melting against him. He gasped, “Yes, that’s it. Surrender to me.” You pushed your hips forward to meet his waiting fingers, “Eager for me, now. Why would I deny sure desires? when they will satisfy my own.”

 

Your hips rocked against his fingers desperate for him to continue his ministrations, and he continued but his fingers were now more gentle in their touch. Tracing around you folds, barely grazing your clit and probing your entrance but not pushing inside with more than a fingertip. He was revelling in the power he had to draw you to such a level of frustration and desperation that you began to whimper. He chuckled, “I thought you said this was a mistake and yet you seem desperate for my touch. Do you desire my fingers deep inside of you?”

 

“Yes,” you stammered through ragged breaths.

 

A sly smiled curled the edge of his lip wickedly, his cock twitched as he pushed his fingers inside you slowly. The warmth and wetness that covered them led his cock to harden, he groaned a deeper guttural moan into your ear. You pressed against him enjoying the sensation of him pushing inside you but also the feel of his growing arousal pressing against you. You began grinding your hips back to stimulate him and responded by forcing his fingers as deep as they would go. Mid gasp you found his lips seal over yours, caressing yours with a gentle passion that gave way to a more forceful and deeper kiss. His tongue pushing your lips apart and teasing over yours. You gripped tightly to his arms as his fingers began a forceful rhythm. You were enjoying the sensations of his lips and fingers so much that your arousal was dripping down fingers on to his palm. He broke the kiss and breathlessly asked, “You desire release don’t you?”

 

“Yes, chancellor. Please,” you pleaded.

 

You were trembling against him, and he could feel your back arching as his fingers pushed back inside you once more. You were already tight about his fingers, and your breath had become desperate little gasps. You were so close, your eyes closed, your body urged closer to him. The image of your swollen lips made him bite his own. The sight of you desperate, and pleasured so by his hand made him desire more. But his more wicked thoughts took control. He suddenly released you, pulling his fingers free swiftly. Your weakened legs buckled under you and you dropped to your knees. He dropped to his haunches beside you enjoying the state he had left you in and all you could hear beside you was the lewd sound of slurping and greedy sucks. “You taste divine my dear, and there is so much of your arousal covering my hand and fingers. Don’t worry, I won’t waste a drop,” after which you heard another slurping and wet sucking sound, followed by a groan of appreciation, “mmm…I am not done with you. The game has only just begun.”

 

He left you frustrated, and furious at yourself for allowing him to toy with you. You felt embarrassed when one of the train’s conductors helped you to your feet and asked, “are you, okay miss?”

 

You merely nodded and sighed heavily. You wondered if anyone had heard you groaning, you daren’t look around you and meet another’s eyes just in case they had. He was the enemy and you had begged him to take you, you felt a strange guilt as if you had betrayed your people by desiring him rather than turning him in. So as you walked back to your seat your eyes dropped, and your cheeks burned, the whole shameful walk you could swear you heard him chuckling. He was intent to make you beg for him, and despite his own frustrations he enjoyed watching you squirm and chide yourself for wanting him. When he was done, he would have you begging.


	2. continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is not done with you

You were determined to stay in your seat, as surely he wouldn’t be so bold to sidle up next to you. Still, the desire lingering and your body still ached for his knowing touch to give you the release you now craved.

 

An announcement sounded and you thought you heard your name but what could they want with you as you had bought the right ticket but then it occurred to you perhaps your lewd display with the chancellor had led passengers to complain. The colour drained from your face and you felt faint, the announcement sounded again. How shameful to be kicked off the train for indecent behaviour, you hadn’t done anything like that before. Damn, that chancellors strange charms. He had made a public fool of you. You pulled up but your eyes remained set upon the ground as you made your way up the train and you were sure every whisper was about you this deepened the blush upon your cheeks, the only time you looked up was when you found yourself at a door to an adjoining carriage. You were drawing closer to the front now walking past cabins before first class seats, as you passed one you glanced in and saw the chancellor his arms folded and his expression one of amusement. You were about to say something but he drew his finger to his lips and like a fool you heeded him as if under some kind of compulsion, he lowered his hand and bayed you to join him. Affronted by his continued boldness you halted your feet which had already begun to walk toward him, your body seemed to be in control and it wanted him, never mind your loyalty or dignity. Someone walked into you suddenly startling you drawing your eyes away. You gasped as you recognized prince, king Noctis, you bowed humbly, “I am so sorry your majesty.”

 

“It’s ok,” he assured you but pressed in an urgent manner, “Did you see a strange man come this way?” He seemed on edge.

 

You had to aid your king, you could only bow down to this chancellor so much before enough was enough.“Yes, I…” you looked back to see the chancellor was gone. “I would have sworn I saw someone in here.”

 

“It’s ok,” Noctis remarked while rushing off as if in chase of a ghost. 

 

After Noctis left your eye line you felt a pull upon your wrist and you found yourself face to face with the chancellor. He grabbed your chin in hand and forced you to meet his narrowed eyes, as he relaxed his brow his eyes seemed to darken but that had to be a trick of the light. “I didn’t appreciate that unflattering description, nor your disloyalty to me,“ he hissed accusingly, but his voice felt to a gentle purr as he added, "You’re going to have to make it up to me. On your knees.”

He didn’t wait for you to obey he pressed upon your shoulders forcing you to knees putting you eyeline with his crotch. The sound and sight of him unzipping and freeing his cock rose an urge within you, you needed to taste him, touch him, feel him harden in your hungry mouth. Without direction you take him in hand, he gasps in delight as you slowly tease his generous length. Taking a firm grip to the base of his cock you take the rest of him into your mouth, using the tip of your tongue to tease the head until you see his eyelids become heavy, his smile widen as if having the most delightful daydream. You intend to make those amber eyes flash open amidst gasps of ecstasy. He likes how you took him in hand and mouth without question, he had you how he wanted you, dominated and on your knees before him. Slowly the chancellor recalls himself, still enjoying the delicious sensations of your teasing mouth, and busy tongue he takes back a little control. His hand finds the back of your head and he slowly rocks his hips. His hips and hand work in tandem to push his cock deeper until you can barely take anymore, then he inched further. That little incident of disloyalty to him wouldn’t go without punishment, so for a time, he fucks your mouth mercilessly, tears forming in your eyes as you struggled to take all of him in. He again loses himself to the pleasure building within, his cock painfully hard, eager for release. The rumbling groans that escape his lips, the desperate thrusts, show he is so close. He can feel that delicious edge but somehow he manages to slow himself as he didn’t want to rush this, he was delighting in your desire to please him. But the image of you trembling with desire from earlier flashes in his mind and makes him need more, he didn’t care for your pleasure but he liked how it made him feel. To be able to make you weak at the knees pleased him greatly. With Those wicked thoughts in mind, he pulled his cock free of your hungry mouth and looked down at you. Your eyes looked almost innocent, and he wanted to take away that innocence, darken those beautiful eyes, make you his.

He pulled you up and pushed your skirt up slowly and began teasing your panties down until they dropped to the ground. Taking a seat his cock throbbing, the head slick from a mix of your saliva and his arousal, he pulled you on to his lap making you straddle him. "Show me just how sorry you are,” he growled gripping your hips tightly.

You lowered yourself on to him, enjoying the feel of him filling you with ease as you were dripping wet for him. “Ard-yn…” you gasped. 

The cries only became more vocal as you built up a slow rhythm, enjoying the friction as you took him in deep. Trembling, gasping and trying to hold to the torturous gentle motion of your own hips. You want to ride him but you feel its only fair you return the cruel favour of playing with his pleasure a little. He tears open your top revealing you to him, your breasts heaving and bouncing so close to his mouth. He forcefully holds you in place, forcing himself deeper, dragging back your hair as he moves his hands from your hips. His tongue extends eagerly, he pulls away the material of your bra freeing your hard nipples to his waiting tongue. The teasing circles he makes around your left nipple leave your trembling, desperate for more. And he obliges only to watch you come undone before him, as he takes your nipple into his mouth the vocal desire filled moans that escape your quivering lips, excite him. He sucks more forcefully until your cries are certainly loud enough to be heard by any who would care to listen. And despite the high his body is experiencing he assures himself that you will be crying out his name for all to hear, that thought widens the wolfish grin crossing his lips. He releases your nipple with a resounding pop and takes control of your rhythm griping your hips painfully tight, forcing himself inside you hard, and fast but lifting you slowly. He watches you try to regain some control of your motion and smiles as you give in to him, “Yes, that’s it give in to me. Cry out my name. Let everyone on this ill-fated journey that Ardyn, chancellor of Niflheim, your sworn enemy is pleasuring you.”

The friction and depth of his thrusts drew you closer to that desperately needed climax. You called his name out in a breathy fashion but words could barely be made out amidst the cries of pleasure as you rode out a heady orgasm. You tighten around him added to the friction, you were not given a moment so as the aftershocks of your own release ran through you, he came as he slammed you down upon him one last time. He dragged you to him and growled in your ear as his cock pulsed inside you, his hips jolting with final waves of his desire. His sigh was low, satisfied and long, the warmth of his breath teased your ear. He pulled you back locking on to your eyes and it pleased him greatly to see the innocence had faded to dark and stormy desire. He had satisfied his frustrations, and yet looking upon you now he desired to keep you a little longer.


End file.
